


A Series of Mondays

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oblivious!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: John hates Monday. Seriously.





	

John hates Monday's. Currently, he is being held hostage by some wannabe terrorists. As he said, he hates Monday's.

Last Monday, he was kidnapped by a woman who blamed Sherlock for her husband's death. The fact that she was crying hysterically throughout the whole thing did make her speech about revenge a teeny bit less dramatic. She proceeded to take out an ancient pistol and try to shoot John. The pistol then backfired, the woman ended up with a bullet lodged in her elbow and John has now spent three more hours in A and E with an attempted murderer than he ever wanted to, thank you very much. Sherlock refused to leave her in the house after calling 999. John was rather pissed off and said as much. Sherlock said that if they left everyone that ever tried to kill them to die, then there would be a rather large increase in deaths in London. He is going to need so much therapy and Sherlock is coming with him, no it is not couples therapy, shut up Sherlock. Although, this doesn't even make his top ten list of bad Mondays.

 

The Monday before last Monday he was kidnapped by a man who wanted to kill Sherlock and cause him lots of pain or something. To be honest, he kind of zoned out during the man's speech; give John a break, he's only had about four hours of sleep, mainly because of the large, deafening explosion sounds coming from the kitchen and Sherlock's insistence on using his sheets for 'science experiments'. Later, he finds Sherlock curled up in them like a small nest. It's annoying, to say the least. And on the subject of sleep, Sherlock refuses to conform to regular sleeping hours and only seems to sleep around two hours per day. John has tried various times to make him sleep and it has achieved nothing apart from making John feel like the mother of a small, unruly child. Anyway, his speech was nothing special. After a while, all speeches preceding murder or 'revenge' go something like this. 'Vengeance will be mine' or sometimes variations of this speech are 'I'm completely mad and I'm going to kill you for no reason'. Insert maniacal cackle here. Trust John, they're all the same. No one has really matched up to Moriarty's standards for Sherlock. Sherlock keeps complaining that today's villains have no finesse, they're all shoot now and ask questions later. Sherlock has faked several little known diseases to alleviate boredom and gone to doctors, faking the symptoms to see if they would correctly diagnose him. His rescues are severely lacking now. He keeps being saved in the nick of time but he suspects that Sherlock solved the riddles and got bored, watched some TV before he remembered. He doesn't remember how Sherlock killed that guy but he has a fuzzy memories of a bloody body, strong hands and waking up in Sherlock's bed. Sherlock is now more insistent they both get enough sleep.

 

Three Mondays ago, he ate a really sour grape and he was kidnapped again. Honestly, it's starting to irritate him that all of Sherlock's enemies kidnap him. Why can't they kidnap that Irene woman or perhaps Mrs Hudson for a change? Not that he wants Mrs Hudson or Irene to be kidnapped but it's really starting to mess up his work schedule. He owes Mary so many clinic appointments. He's not even the most important person to Sherlock, that would probably be Mycroft or his Mother. He knows that Sherlock fakes a concerned expression when he gets kidnapped (a surprisingly regular occurrence) but he suspects that's because he thinks John would prefer him to be concerned. John doesn't give a rat's ass whether Sherlock looks concerned while he rescues him as long as he beats those tosspots. Although, it does make John feel all warm and fuzzy when he thinks about it. But whatever. He doesn't care that Sherlock cares about him.

 

Sherlock strides in, precisely as the leader is going on about taking over the world and shoots him in the face. Thank God Almighty, he's getting pins and needles in his hands. Sherlock shoots one of the henchmen in the leg and smashes the other's head against the wall, his coat flapping magnificently as he does so. After all the targets have been eliminated, he unties John.

"Thank God you're here," he tells Sherlock, "I was about to die of boredom."

Sherlock laughs and tosses John a smile that makes his knees weak. Luckily, he can blame it on being tied up too tightly for too long. 

"That's the problem with villains these days. No finesse anymore." Sherlock says, with that smile. John hates that smile. It will be the ruin of him.

"We have an octuple homicide to attend to. Come on, John." He practically shouts with happiness. He makes his way out of the warehouse before he notices John isn't following him.

"Is that it, then?" John jokes hoarsely, "No concern this time?"

Sherlock furrows his brow and closes the distance between him and John in a few steps. He crushes John's lips under his and John can almost breathe him, John can taste him on his lips and realisation is bleeding into him. Sherlock pulls away and cups John's face.

"I'm always concerned about you." He murmurs and even John, with his crappy sense of deduction, can sense the unsaid _"I love you" _in it.__

__Then he returns to the door of the warehouse._ _

__"I love Mondays!" He trills happily._ _

__John is rather inclined to agree with him._ _

Yay.


End file.
